Untouchable
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Yuki is engaged to Kaname, but what does her close friend Zero feel towards her? Will he act on his feelings? Please, R&R. Rated for language. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Untouchable**

* * *

><p>To put it simply, people assume that I'm cold and distant. I'm not. They just don't understand my reason for living. They don't understand why, even though <em>he<em> is supposed to be the only important thing in her life, I still love her. I love her as much as I did when we were little, if not more. I love her, but as much as I want to, I can't save her.

_Yuki..._

=x=x=

If there's anything I hate more that vampires, and yes, I do know that means that I hate myself, it's weakness. I can't stand not being able to save Yuki from all this crap in her life. But, if _he_ makes her happy, then I'll just have to keep to myself to keep my Princess* happy.

Kaname knows it, too. He knows that as much as I hate him, I won't do a single damn thing because I don't want to hurt her. He knew I loved Yuki before _I_ did. Too bad she didn't realize it, too.

=x=x=

Kaname's POV

Is it truly worth it? Breaking poor Zero, that is? Yuki was created to be my wife, though, so I shouldn't feel any bad feelings about telling _him_ that,... but if that's true, why do I? Is it because _he_ loves her, too? Is it because Zero has drank from both Yuki _and_ I? Or is it something else? Is it the fact that no matter how happy she may be with me, a part of Yuki still just wants to be with Kiryu Zero?

"... Kuran-sama." The headmaster's voice freed me from my silent reverie, drawing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross?" Did my voice sound colder than usual, or was it just me?

"Kaname, you know that Yuki is like a daughter to me. I would do anything to protect her. Now, granted, she may have been borne with the sole purpose of being your wife, but the time she spent as a regular human has changed her. She's still your loving little sister, but at the same time she's an important and beloved person in other people's lives. I cannot allow you to do something for your own personal gain, especially if it hurts Yuki. You understand, don't you? You have to let her choose." Kaien's usually care-free tone was deathly serious as he spoke, emphasizing his opinion on the matter.

"Yes, Kaien, I do know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Yuki, either. I love her."

=x=x=

Zero's POV

I could feel my teeth grinding together so hard that it actually made my head hurt. The both had to know that I was just on the other side of the door and could hear every word they said. _How __**dare**__ he say he loves her! He's only using her! And the worst thing is, she believes him when he says it. She'll believe him until the day she dies._

_"Yuki... Don't you know that I love you, too?" _I couldn't help but say that to myself, knowing that she'll never choose me. _"It's because you've always loved __**him**__, isn't it? Ever since you were little. Do you how much it hurt me to see you so absorbed with him when I was right beside you? But... you were happy. Even if it hurt the hell out of me, if you were happy, I'd put up with it... because I love you. You may not have noticed, but I always did."_

=x=x=

Yuki's POV

_"Zero..."_ I pulled my head away from the wall, his words still echoing in my ears. Even if he heard my whisper and found out that I had been listening, I could care less. He said he loves me!

Wait... Zero loves me? H-how? And... and he just stood there as I went on about Kaname... I must seem like such a bitch for not noticing! And to think, he's bit his tongue for all these years, put up with Kaname... all to make sure I was happy. That dumbass! He could have told me! Or he could have at least done something other than be distant all the damn time!

"Zero, you dummy! You could have told me!" I hope he heard my words as I wiped the tears from my eyes and started my walk back to my dorm.

=x=x=

Jeez, why did Headmaster have to change my dorm? Just because I'm a vampire now, He won't let me stay in the sun dorm. Oh well. I guess I understand the reasoning behind it... It's just that Zero isn't living here. He got to stay in his dorm. Wait! Why am I even thinking about Zero? I have Kaname. I've always had Kaname. He was the one that saved me all those years ago from tha class E vampire. And... we're _engaged_. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought, but I can't tell if it's out of happiness or fear. I know that I've always loved Kaname, but... Just what do I feel about Zero...?

=x=x=

Zero's POV

Did... Did I just hear Yuki? Oh, _shit_! She heard what I said! Great. Now she'll hate me, and go tell Kaname. Of _course_. She has to tell _him **anything**_ that goes on in her life. Just great.

Okay, there's not really anything I can do about it now. I might as well try to go get some sleep before I either break the wall or try to break Kaname's face... or worse.

_How could my day go so wrong?_

* * *

><p>* refers to Yuki's name meaing "snow" or "princess," which is used in the manga.<p>

-And that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's really _really_ short, but I will only continue if this gets at least a few good reviews. Sorry if it's crap, it was just a random idea that came to mind a few days ago. Also, I **DO NOT** own Vampire Knight. Until next time (if there is one),

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you, to those who reviewed on the first chapter, and thank you to anyone who read the first installment of this fan fic. I sincerely hope that you enjoy the second chapter, and I hope that I have done any expectations you may have had justice.

**Untouchable**

* * *

><p>I need to find Yuki. I need to ask her if she's fine with the marriage that has been arranged for us. After all, for the many years she spent as a human, marrying your sibling was illegal. As much as I needed to focus on that, though, only a few thoughts were running through my head. Thoughts that were almost frightenting to me. <em>What if Yuki doesn't want to go through with the marriage? What if Kiryu ismore important to her than I am? <strong>What if she leaves me for Kiryu Zero?<strong>_

I have no doubt about our marriage, though. Yuki has always loved me; as a little girl, as a human, and -now- as my sister. I ignored the thoughts that were ruthlessly plaguing me, and continued to walk up the stairs of the moon dorm. I was ignoring quite a bit, it seems. Until I reached the door that led to Yuki's room.

I could hear her quiet sobs, her shaking shoulders with every ragged breath she took, and each tear that fell from her eyes to run down her beautiful countenance. What stopped me in my tracks and made my blood boil, though, were the soft words that she said.

_"Zero, why didn't you tell me? You stupid, self-centered hunter! But, that's not right, is it? You kept your love hidden to make me happy. Zero... I miss you. I miss you so much. Zero... I love you, too. But, that's something you'll never know, huh? It doesn't matter to me, though. I finally realized. And in that, I'm finally happy."_

_Damn it!_ Even when they're this far apart, _he _still manages to keep my Yuki from me! But, I have to remember my promise to Kaien. _I have to let Yuki choose._

=x=x=

Yuki's POV

_I know you're there, Kaname. I know you're listening. I know your heart is breaking. But as much as I love you, and don't want to hurt you, I can't just lie about this. I love Zero... I should have realized before I hurt you so badly. Please, brother, don't think ill of me. I have to find Zero._

I sat there, waiting until Kaname left. I knew I had hurt him, but... Zero is important to me. I walk out to my balcony, and jump. I feel the imapact of my feet hitting the ground, but just barely. I have to find Zero, and I have to find him _now_. I ran across the large lawn, spotting the sun dorm. _Which room is Zero's?_

That thought didn't really matter, though. As I slowed down, I saw him getting ready to go inside.

_"Zero!" _My voice carried more than I thought it would, but regardless, he still turned towards me. The look on his face showed that as much as a part of him had been expecting that, it was still a shock. In the few seconds that it took him to stop and turn, I could feel myself running towards him, even though I'm sure I didn't tell my legs to start moving.

Salty tears pricked at my eyes again, but I didn't care. I latched onto him, getting as close as I could to Zero.

"You big, stupid idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me? What kept you from trusting me? How come you let yourself suffer? You're such a self-absorbed ass sometimes! Did you think I wouldn't feel the same way? Idiot! I... I may have loved Kaname, but he's my _brother_. I didn't know that when I was human. But, now that I do, and now that he's planned to ask me about that damn marriage... Zero, I love you. Not as the brother that I once thought of you as, but..." My throat tightened around my words, not letting them out. _I don't love you like a brother, Zero. I realized it a little after I let you drink from me, but I didn't know until now. Zero, the way I love you... I never want to see you sad. I don't want to see you suffer. I want to do any and everything I can to make you happy, even if you may hate me for being a pureblood._

"You know, it's redundant to say 'stupid idiot'. Yuki, you don't have to do this. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. You're a pureblood. Eventually, I'll end up as a class E. It won't work out, anyway. And, to top it all off, you love Kaname. Marry him, Yuki, and be happy. As much as I may have wanted something more with you, as much as I _want_ to be more with you... The hunters won't allow it, and neither will your Council. Yuki, you're untouchable to me. Just like the snow. I can look at it- you- forever, and I can reach out to it, but either the wind blows or the snowflake melts before I can truly hold onto it." His arms had wrapped around me lightly, holding me close while I cried. _Zero.. why?_

=x=x=

Zero's POV

_Why can't we stay like this? Me holding you? If only we could escape the Council and the hunters..._

_"Yuki, I will aways love you." _I whispered those words to her, the ones that I had kept inside for so long now. I lifted her face just a little, holding her chin lightly, as if she wa fragile glass. Of course, I know she isn't, but it got her attention. I pressed my lips to hers softly. Oh, how I rellished in the act that I had wanted to committ for too long. But, it can't last. I pulled back, letting go of her.

"Zero... why? Why did you-"

"Yuki, leave. Don't talk to or touch me ever again. Marry Kaname. Live up to the legacy you were born into. Be happy without me. Just know this. I will always love you, Yuki. Now goodbye." I turned and walked into the sun dorm, climbing the stairs to get to my room. I closed the wooden doo behind me and took a brief gaze a the bed that I had made early that morning. _I can't be with you, Yuki. I wanted so badly to tell you not to marry Kaname, but I can feel the madness slowly taking over. I can feel more and more of myself slipping. Please, realize that I'm doing this to protect you. The pills Kaien gave me aren't enough. They haven't been enough for a long time. I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to find my old teacher, and tell him to end it. I can't be with you because I don't want you to see me go E. I could **never** do that to you. Forgive me, Yuki, my untouchable princess. Be happy for me. And, please, whatever you do... don't try to stop me._

* * *

><p>-And that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's kinda short. Sorry about that. If you want me to continue, please, review. Also, I <strong>DO NOT<strong> own Vampire Knight. Thank you again so very much for reading this chapter. Until next time (if there is one),

-Akari's Blood


End file.
